1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optically scannable code antenna. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a scannable code antenna such as a quick response (QR) scannable code antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Encoding information and data in an optical machine-readable representation (e.g., geometric patterns in two-dimensions) is widely used. A quick response (QR) code is one form of embedded representation of data or information captured by one or more forms of geometric representations. Some scannable codes use geometric representations in the form of rectangles, dots, hexagons, and other geometric patterns in two-dimensions (2D) to embed data or information. Linear (2D) codes include a number of matrix (2D) bar codes. For example, a data matrix code, QR code, and SPARQCode are all forms of matrix (2D) bar codes, which can be used to encode data or information. Various electronic devices including cameras, smart phone devices and other scanning devices can be used to scan and recognize the embedded data or information within the code. Presently, the geometric representations forming these types of codes are not active components of the code.
Therefore, at last one objective is to provide a scannable code, such as an optically scannable code, that uses encoded geometric representations of information associated with the code as an antenna for receiving and transmitting radio waves.
Embedded data or information is captured in one or more forms of geometric representations of information/data (e.g., matrix bar codes, including QR codes). These same forms of geometric representations of information/data can be leveraged to access and store information.
Therefore, a further objective is to provide an optically scannable code that receives and transmits radio waves in addition to encoding geometric representations of information/data. Moreover, what is needed is a scannable code that is capable of conveying data or information using the information represented by the different shapes on the code in combination with or separately from signals, codes and/or messages acquired using one or more geometric representations as an antenna operating within a specified frequency spectrum.
Another objective is to provide a scannable code that uses data or information encoded in the geometric representations of the code to corroborate, decrypt, or otherwise provide security features for data or information made available by transmission of one or more signals from the geometric representations serving as an antenna for a microchip such as a RFID chip.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification claims that follow.